Many information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like, are capable of capturing image data using on device image capture devices. For example, a user can use an information handling device to capture still frame images, video, panoramic images, and the like, using the on-device camera or other image capture device. Due to device popularity and device portability capturing images has become ubiquitous in daily life.